1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to informational devices, such as advertising or data collection devices. It is particularly directed to a display device, or broadcasting device, having a foot that is anchored between an inflated tire and the rim of a wheel on which the tire is mounted.
2. State of the Art
Various devices that can be associated with a mounted pneumatic tire and its wheel are known. One exemplary such device includes the ubiquitous wheel balancing weight conventionally used to balance an inflated tire mounted on the rim of an automotive wheel. Exemplary wheel weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,754, and 7,566,101. A wheel balancing weight typically includes a weight that is attached to a metal clip structured to be installed onto the rim of the wheel on which the inflated tire is mounted. The metal clip is typically installed by hammering the clip onto the rim. The installed clip is self-biased to hold onto the rim, and the installed weight is typically disposed in contact with the rim to additionally resist centrifugal force. Never-the-less, it is common for wheel weights to fall off, requiring tires to be re-balanced on a regular schedule.
Another device that can be anchored to a wheel rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,810. This device is a safety reflector, and provides feedback that indicates if a wheel is actually rotating. The anchor of the reflector is similar to a tire weight anchor, and includes a resilient clip that grips the wheel rim. A protruding bulge rests against the inside surface of the rim to resist centrifugal force when the wheel is rotating. The bulk of the reflector projects radially outward from the rim to overlap a portion of the tire.
An early development to dispose an ornament in association with a wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,721. This device includes a spring element installed to grip a rim. An anchoring portion is shaped in harmony with a wheel to cause a biased interference and grip onto the rim. After installation, a spring portion can then hold a cover, or trim ring, in biased engagement with the rim. Other devices known for holding display devices in association with a wheel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,472,966; 3,769,729; and 3,426,463.